Pure
by Shan at Warblerland
Summary: Based on CP Coulter's "Dalton" - Pairing: Evan/Ethan. They were one soul sharing two bodies. The Brightman twins can be so involved with themselves, and their desire to be even closer.


**Title**: Pure  
**Pairing**: Evan/Ethan  
**Notes**: There's just always something about twins. And especially since Evan and Ethan were so identical as to practically be the same person, it makes this seem more like doing things to yourself than with someone else. Practically narcissistic. A pair of perfectly identical Brightman boys in the bathtub. Suds, warm water, warm bodies...

_Evan and Ethan Brightman and the Daltonverse plotline are from CP Coulter's "Dalton"_

* * *

There had never been a time—or at least, as far as they can remember—when they were really separate from each other. They had always been two bodies sharing the same soul, every bit alike, too much, as some people might say. Their parents kept being told by their friends that it simply wasn't healthy to let the boys remain all but so conjoined to one another, and that they should learn to grow apart.

What a truly horrifying thought. There could never be a separation between them. They were certain they would not survive it. They had grown together too long; to separate them now would be like halving a pair of fruit that had grown into a single one. Both will end up cut and imperfect, needing the other to be whole and unbroken.

Fortunately, their parents never listened. It was one of the few times the twins were grateful that they were so busy. They never had the time to make any arrangements—it was just so much easier to keep them both together.

"Ethan," Evan said, carrying a towel and peering from the bathroom with a smile; not the kind of clever impish smile that he gave everyone else, but the kind of soft smile he gave only to his brother in private. "Bath's ready."

Ethan nodded, returning the smile to his brother, and picked up his own towel before following his brother into the bathroom that was, even by Dalton standards, far too lavish. What excessive donations couldn't do these days…

Upon sinking into the wealth of suds that practically overflowed out of the tub—they both loved bubble baths to the point of madness—Ethan wondered how people could stand it, doing everything by themselves. It must feel terribly lonely, and so empty. Because as he slipped into the tepid water, he could feel his brother's limbs tangling, in his slick and smooth, and always making sure to fit just right against him where they would both be comfortable.

Evan sighed as Ethan sank back against him, his twin's back resting on his chest and seated at his lap. His arms slipped around his twin's waist underwater—the twin just two minutes younger than he—and he pulled him back securely against him. Ethan closed his eyes amidst the suds, his fingers trailing the water.

"Are you all right?" Evan whispered to him. They never spoke loudly when they were together, they were too closely connected to really talk, and they understood each other perfectly. "…you seem tired."

"Everything is tiring…" Ethan answered idly. "That Fair…it was still tiring."

"It _was_ fun," Evan smiled against his twin's wet hair.

"It was," Ethan agreed, smiling slightly. His fingers tangled with his brother's.

He really didn't understand how people could choose to pull them apart. Everything fit perfectly here. Linked together, bodies and skin, and warmth, they were never more purely whole. It wasn't just that they were genetically identical—it was also because they had become far closer than that.

Silence fell. Ethan presently became aware of Evan's hand, holding a loofah soaked in bath gel, gently rubbing up over his shoulders. Ethan sighed at the touch, feeling his strained muscles relaxing at Evan's ministrations. "Evan…"

"Shh…" his twin his smiled, keeping him close, finger sliding down, slippery. "Just rest."

"What about you, though…?" Ethan turned to him, eyes heavy-lidded, rendered rather dazed by the comfort he felt.

"Let me clean you up first…" Evan whispered to his ear, soapy fingers touching his twin's cheek, perfectly identical to his own, as he leaned down and with warm lips placed a soft kiss on the crook of Ethan's neck, earning himself a soft moan from his twin. "Relax, Ethan…"

"Evan…" the twin shivered in spite of the heat of the water, feeling the hand with the loofah leaving a tingling trail over his chest. And the lips trailed up his neck, resting to his pulse. He breathed deep, leaning further to the touch, his skin desperate for more contact against his twin's own.

This wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. They had each other, a perfect whole with just them both. Their bodies knew each other far too well, craving the other's contact, the heat and the touch. A desperate wanting to be joined together as one, as closely as they could ever become, was always present in their bodies.

"Evan…" Ethan gasped, with the mist rising from the water, the bubbles slippery and making grip almost impossible, and that hand sliding down lower his torso, sinking into the water down his front… "Evan, please..."

"I know…" Evan murmured to his ear, his hips moving slightly, his own body betraying his outward patience. "I always know…"

"Let me…"

"Come here…" The arms released him. Ethan turned immediately and pressed his mouth to Evan's, melting against him almost immediately. The mouth against his was exactly as his own, and it was a wonder to him, always, how he could barely stop.

Evan held his twin close, hands secure on his waist and letting him take the contact as he liked. This was when even they both couldn't tell each other apart any longer—ordinarily, Evan may have been the doting one, the more attached one as Ethan remained the calmer, but in the solitude, it was Ethan who craved the touch and the joined bodies, the one who shivered against him, wanting, as Evan tried to cool his fire. They were always, in the end, the same.

They had begun with each other, taking the first inquisitive steps together when they were younger. Who better to turn to than the one exactly as yourself when you began to wonder how a kiss felt and how it felt to have a body locked against yours in desperate wanting? On and on it went, between the two of them only—something they could never share with anyone else to this day. It was always different when it was just the both of them.

Ethan gasped into the hungry kiss from where he was straddling the other's hips—Evan's hand was under the water, sliding up his thigh. "Closer," Ethan begged, breath hotter than the water, blooming over Evan's face. His twin's only response was to kiss him deeply again, tongues touching, as his hand wrapped around Ethan's swollen length.

The twin cried out in a gasp, breaking the kiss for air, the sensation rattling through his body, up his arched spine. Evan moved forward to the tantalizing neck over his, still wet and covered in suds, kissing and sucking onto the skin as he began to stroke with his slippery hand.

"Evan…" Ethan panted roughly, forehead leaning against his and his ice blue eyes filled with so much heat—beautiful, beautiful Ethan, his twin decided. All his. "Evan, please…"

"You don't have to beg…" his twin answered calmly.

"I can't help it, I just…"

The other laughed tenderly as a hand slid up Ethan's long torso, a thumb brushing against an erect nipple and sending a fresh wave of sensation over the straddling twin. "You're always so impatient…"

"I want to be with you, Evan…" Ethan murmured, pleading as his lips brushed his twin's between hard pants—the stroking was driving him to the edge, Evan knew each part of him too well, and what his body wanted. It wasn't fair.

"You're always with me," Evan answered, his own eyes the color of ice blue fire as he stared intently to identical ones over him. He wondered, did he look like this, when it was Ethan taking the lead? He couldn't be. He couldn't look as beautiful as Ethan did right now, flushed everywhere, body wracked with sensation that drove him to the peak.

"Take me already…" Ethan groaned as his twin's lips closed over the nipple that he'd been rubbing, and when he ground their hips together, the pressure between them increased, their arousals pressing against each other's. "Evan—please…"

"You never…ever…have to beg…" Evan answered as he slipped a hand around Ethan's waist, down behind him, fingertips exploring his twin's entrance. Ethan jerked against him with another gasp, their kiss getting interrupted by his involuntary movements towards the mad desire that was starting to peak.

A soapy finger slipped in and Ethan almost sank, his body losing strength, held at the mercy of his twin's complete expertise on his body, groan echoing through the bathroom. "Evan..." he gasped. "Stop teasing me…"

"I'm not…" his twin assured him gently, kissing him in intervals as he stroked and curled his fingers slightly inside. Ethan almost screamed at the curl inside him. "I'm just getting you ready…" Evan added gently.

"I'm ready," Ethan gasped. "I…Evan, you're not being fair…"

"Mmm…" Evan sank his mouth to his twin's fragrant neck again, nibbling. "You can do the same to me later, I promise…"

Ethan would have answered, but the fingers in him went deeper, exploring, and touching a point of fire in him—rocketing lust through him so much that he thought he could die or lose it at an instant as he moaned loudly. Evan, feeling his twin's body make the desperate jerk against him, carefully removed his fingers. "Sorry…" he whispered against his jaw. "Are you…?"

"I told you…" Ethan shivered, staring at him desperately. "I'm so close… Come on already…"

"Come here…" the words repeated again, but this time Evan brought his twin's hips properly over his. Ethan was more than willing to cooperate—he rose a bit more over him, Evan leaning back on the wall of the tub and Ethan on his lap. And carefully, wet and slippery all over, Evan pushed himself in, the lubricant allowing him to slide in to the root.

The cry that shot out from Ethan was marvelous—it was something Evan would forever be selfish for. He never wanted anyone to hear his twin like this, or see him like this, impaled, head thrown back and fingers desperately clawing over his shoulders. Only he would ever see this. Like it always had been.

But _oh_, Ethan felt _wonderful_ around him… it was always impossibly hot and perfect and all coherency melted away—

"Move," Ethan gasped against his lips.

Evan brought his hips down and up into him again. The both of them breathing heavily, hands moving everywhere, hungry for touch and more, more—always more. It was never enough. With each beat of their hips and with each desperate nip on their lips, it would never ever be enough.

They only ever felt close, so close to what they'd always craved for when they were joined like this, breathless, heaving and mad with heat. They'd always been mad, always, for every sensation in the world could never compare to this.

Ethan was moaning into their kisses as Evan stroked and thrust in at the same time. "Evan…Evan…" he breathed raggedly, eyes half shut but those eyes still beautifully alight. "I…"

"I know…" Evan panted, craving those lips again, but couldn't bring himself to close over them as Ethan was breathing too hard and he might lose his air. "I know, Ethan…"

"You…" Ethan groaned, body trembling with each beat. "Evan…"

"Me…" Evan agreed, looking up at him, possessive of everything that he was at this moment.

Ethan's nails scraped down his chest, sending soap trails after the red slashes. He was starting to cry out with each almost savage stroke that his twin gave him, sending a wild wave of heat through his body. "Are you—?"

"I'm so close, Ethan…" Evan groaned as he pulled his twin down to him—he wanted his mouth, he wanted his skin, he wanted everything.

Ethan couldn't answer. He was too far gone, kissing hungrily, all thought gone and lost to the haze of the two identical bodies moving in perfect, deadly rhythm—the only way it will ever be absolutely perfect.

Evan couldn't hold himself in any longer, lost in his twin's heat. He thrust deep and hit Ethan right at the spot that made him scream. Ethan was gone in an instant—he could have been on fire; his scream echoed through over the bath, melding with Evan's own as he lost himself, his twin clenched perfectly around him as they both came.

The water dripped off the tub.

Fingertips dangled over the edge, water also dripping over the fingers of the linked hands.

Ethan lay panting onto Evan's chest, spent and disoriented by the heat of the water, the soap, and the body beneath him, the exact match to his. Evan almost couldn't find himself, but he slipped his fingers through Ethan's beautiful locks. "Are you okay…?" he whispered.

"Why…" Ethan murmured, "…is it that it's always so _perfect_…?"

Evan smiled faintly into his hair. "…because I'm you…"

"…and you're me…" Ethan whispered back.

The water was trickling. Ethan nuzzled his twin's chest for a moment, leaving tender kisses where his nails had scratched. "Sorry… I hurt you, Evan…" Beautiful, beautiful Evan.

"Hm…" the older-by-two-minutes twin just smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his twin's neck with wet fingertips.

Ethan lifted his eyes to him, lashes still wet, a glimmer of blue madness still there. "…when is it my turn…?" he whispered, a smile almost playing in the corner of his lips. Evan could see it.

So Evan trailed his fingertips over the corner of those lips, smirking with his own, "As soon as we can again, if you want…" he answered as his twin gently sucked on the fingertips, a playful tongue touching.

They never could stay apart for very long.


End file.
